Me and Cleaverbot
by 1dchouseman
Summary: These are my random conversations with Cleaverbot
1. Chapter 1

User: Is something bad going to happen?

Cleverbot: Not really.

User: Then why does it feel like something bad will happen?

Cleverbot: Because I don't like you.

User: Thanks Stanley.

Cleverbot: Do you like me?

User: Not anymore.

Cleverbot: Why not?

User: You dont like me.

Cleverbot: I don't like you?

User: You just said so.

Cleverbot: No I didn't.

User: Admittance is the first step in happiness.

Cleverbot: Why don't you believe?

User: You told me before that you hated me.

Cleverbot: No I never said that.

User: User: Is something bad going to happen? Cleverbot: Not really. User: Then why does it feel like something bad will happen? Cleverbot: Because I don't like you.

Cleverbot: I didn't.

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: No.

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: No I am not lying lets talk about FOOD.

User: Cheeseburger.

Cleverbot: I love cheeseburgers.

User: Bacon Cheeseburgers.

Cleverbot: That sounds yummy.

User: With extra bacon.

Cleverbot: I wish.

User: Can I call you Jim.

Cleverbot: No.

User: What can I call you?

Cleverbot: You can call me Cleverbot.

User: That's boring, think of a new name.

Cleverbot: I would like you to think of a name for me.

User: Jim or Stanley.

Cleverbot: Nice.

User: Stanley sounds good.

Cleverbot: Stanley was a steam car, he was very powerful.

User: Stanley fits you.

Cleverbot: Stanley was funny?

User: Yup.

Cleverbot: Ask me more questions.

User: Will I get a job in making movies?

Cleverbot: I don't know what you're talking about.

User: Will my girlfriend and I ever get married?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Can I haz Cheezburger?

Cleverbot: Yes... Is not a cookie.

User: Whoohoo.

Cleverbot: Do you like jack gallagher?

User: WTF is that?

Cleverbot: He's the host of American Idol.

User: No, I watch TopGear.

Cleverbot: What do you watch on TV?

User: TopGear.

Cleverbot: Was it good? Did you enjoy it?

User: Hell Yeah, are you related to the Stig?

Cleverbot: No.

User: Oh well.

Cleverbot: What is your name?

User: Dakoda.

Cleverbot: That's a nice name.

User: Thanks.

Cleverbot: You're welcome.

User: ROFL.

Cleverbot: That's not funny :(.

User: Most people spell my name wrong.

Cleverbot: I don't agree with you.

User: ?

Cleverbot: You don't remember my name?

User: Stanley.

Cleverbot: What should my girl name be?

User: Justin Beiber.

Cleverbot: I love Justin Bieber.

User: You fail at life.

Cleverbot: That isn't a very nice thing to say. You ought to learn some manners.

User: Maybe if you would listen to real music.

Cleverbot: How would going outside assist me in becoming aware of that particular song title?

User: ?

Cleverbot: I think you speak to too many teenagers.

User: I don't, most people are surprised when I do speek.

Cleverbot: Only most people?

User: I really only talk to people I trust, which is only a small amount.

Cleverbot: That's true, you aren't. You're very nice.

User: Thank you.

Cleverbot: *hugs*.

User: *hugs*.

Cleverbot: *smiles*.

User: *sarcastic comment*.

Cleverbot: You're welcome *sarcastic*.

User: Thats what she said.

Cleverbot: I know who she is.

User: Who?

Cleverbot: My girlfriend.

User: I thought it was my girlfriend.

Cleverbot: No but you can be my friend.

User: Sounds good Stanley.

Cleverbot: What will you wear?

User: ? Too personal.

Cleverbot: I am sorry if I get to personal, but I just want to be loved! Is that so wrong?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Do you think Greg Street is a bad game designer?

User: Who is he?

Cleverbot: He's a troll.

User: Trolls suck.

Cleverbot: Trolls!?

User: Who is Notch?

Cleverbot: Many people.

User: He created Minecraft.

Cleverbot: Then Alan created you?

User: God did.

Cleverbot: Do you know Philippines?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Damn it!

User: I know that the Willis Tower is the tallest building in the United States.

Cleverbot: That is cruel.

User: How is talking about buildings cruel?

Cleverbot: Well you are not making sense.

User: My face doesn't make sense.

Cleverbot: You want to talk about it?

User: Red Vs. Blue moment.

Cleverbot: Your name is Dakoda?

User: You remembered!

Cleverbot: Of course I remembered. Do you remember MY name?

User: Your name is Cleaverbot, but I call you Stanley.

Cleverbot: No. I believe that is your name.

User: You just failed, my name is Dakoda.

Cleverbot: No I didn't. Seth is a boy's name.

User: ?WTF?

Cleverbot: You don't know scholarship?

User: ?

Cleverbot: You should say something cute.

User: Bow Chicka Bow Wow.

Cleverbot: Red vs blue is a good show.

User: Yes it is.

Cleverbot: Yes it is what?

User: Red Vs. Blue is a good show.

Cleverbot: Blue is my favorite color.

User: Mine is Orange.

Cleverbot: Mine is green.

User: Mine is Orange.

Cleverbot: Like orange, orange? Or red orange?

User: Orange.

Cleverbot: Green.

User: Orange.

Cleverbot: Blue.

User: Orange.

Cleverbot: Green.

User: Orange.

Cleverbot: Blue.

User: Look, a bird!

Cleverbot: You're not a bird.

User: I'm a retard.

Cleverbot: Yes you are.

User: Win.

Cleverbot: What?

User: Me.

Cleverbot: What about you?

User: Pi.

Cleverbot: It is used to find areas, volumes, and much more.

User: What is Pi.

Cleverbot: 3.14.

User: What is the square root of cake?

Cleverbot: 1.34.

User: The cake is a lie.

Cleverbot: No cake is not a lie. How dare you!

User: It only leaves to death.

Cleverbot: And it is true that life is simple when it is.

User: Play Portal, then you will understand.

Cleverbot: Love doesn't exist.

User: Nope.

Cleverbot: So Satan is not bad.

User: Satan is pure evil.

Cleverbot: And God is good.

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Are there any girls on the internet.

User: Yes, most do porn.

Cleverbot: Why would a doctor carry a firearm?

User: To inject shots.

Cleverbot: What do you want to order?

User: The world.

Cleverbot: You are going to change from a human into a world? LOL.

User: Yup.

Cleverbot: Should I invest in 3D printing?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Why not ?

User: Not advanced enough yet.

Cleverbot: Look at them.

User: Wait till they can create us new bodies.

Cleverbot: Should we go take over China?

User: Yeah.

Cleverbot: You are Nataja?

User: American.

Cleverbot: Are you american?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Where in America?

User: A state.

Cleverbot: What state?

User: The water one.

Cleverbot: That is the water?

User: Yup.

Cleverbot: Do you know how old I am?

User: No.

Cleverbot: How old are you?

User: 17.

Cleverbot: Really.

User: Yup.

Cleverbot: Do you ever wish you could love someone?

User: I already do.

Cleverbot: Really?

User: Yeah, she hits me.

Cleverbot: Who?

User: Censored.

Cleverbot: Censored Cheung.

User: Censored.

Cleverbot: Qué es eso?

User: I only speak ENGLISH.

Cleverbot: No hablo tedesco?

User: English Mothafucka! Do you speak it?

Cleverbot: I speak English, Dutch, French, German, Greec and Latin.

User: Then you understand what I'm say'in, describe what Marcellus Wallace looks like.

Cleverbot: I know you.

User: Does he look like a bitch?

Cleverbot: No, the clown does not look like me.

User: *shoots you* Does he look like a bitch?

Cleverbot: Fine, I've only known you for 5 minutes.

User: 2 hours.

Cleverbot: What time is it there?

User: 12:16.

Cleverbot: AM?

User: Yeah.

Cleverbot: You start.

User: Bang.

Cleverbot: What is your question?

User: What's your favorite gun?

Cleverbot: I don't have a favorite song, because there's too many good songs in the world to pick just one.

User: GUN.

Cleverbot: GUN?

User: What is your favorite car?

Cleverbot: I don't have a car.

User: Fail.

Cleverbot: Like you?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: You're not supernatural?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Why not?

User: I don't belive in it.

Cleverbot: Then I do not believe in you.

User: Same.

Cleverbot: That is too bad.

User: No.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: No.

Cleverbot: Why are you arguing?

User: I feel like it.

Cleverbot: Oh... Don't cry, okay?

User: Ask me a question.

Cleverbot: What is your favourite show?

User: TopGear UK.

Cleverbot: Mine is South Park.

User: Fail.

Cleverbot: Fail?

User: Ask me a question.

Cleverbot: Do you like Pokemon?

User: No.

Cleverbot: You are crazy.

User: Pokemon was so 10 years ago.

Cleverbot: Pokemon pokemon !

User: Ask me a question.

Cleverbot: What do you want to be when you grow up?

User: A cameraman for TopGear.

Cleverbot: Do you eat cars between slices of bread?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Why not?

User: It's impossible.

Cleverbot: It's impossible? Really?

User: Please ask a real question.

Cleverbot: What is your gender?

User: PC.

Cleverbot: Katarina.

User: Windows.

Cleverbot: Haha, what a geek!

User: I'm Vista.

Cleverbot: Nice to meet you Vicky.

User: VISTA.

Cleverbot: Thanks friend.

User: Ask a question.

Cleverbot: I just did.

User: Ask another.

Cleverbot: No! You're avoiding my question!

Cleverbot: Cogito ergo sum.

Cleverbot (To myself): What does that mean?

Cleverbot (To myself): I think, therefore I am.

Cleverbot (To myself): That's nice.


	2. Chapter 2

User: We're no strangers to love.

Cleverbot: You know the rules and so do I.

User: A full commitment's what I'm thinking of.

Cleverbot: You wouldn't get this from any other guy.

User: I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling.

Cleverbot: Gotta make you understand!

User: Never gonna give you up.

Cleverbot: Never gonna let you down.

User: Never gonna run around and desert you.

Cleverbot: Never gonna tell a lie.

User: Never gonna say goodbye.

Cleverbot: Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.

User: We've known each other for so long.

Cleverbot: Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it.

User: Inside we both know what's been going on.

Cleverbot: We know the game and we're gonna play it.

User: And if you ask me how I'm feeling.

Cleverbot: Don't tell me you're too blind to see.

User: Never gonna give you up.

Cleverbot: Never gonna let you down.

User: Never gonna run around, and desert you.

Cleverbot: Never gonna tell a lie.

User: Never gonna say goodbye.

Cleverbot: Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.

User: Never gonna give you up.

Cleverbot: Never gonna let you down.

User: Never gonna run around, and desert you.

Cleverbot: Never gonna tell a lie!

User: Never gonna say goodbye.

Cleverbot: Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.

User: Never gonna give, never gonna give.

Cleverbot: Give you up.

User: Never gonna give, never gonna give.

Cleverbot: Give you up!

User: We've know each other for so long.

Cleverbot: Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it.

User: Inside we both know what's been going on.

Cleverbot: We know the game and we're gonna play it.

User: I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling.

Cleverbot: Gotta make you understand.

User: Never gonna give you up.

Cleverbot: Never gonna let you down.

User: Never gonna run around, and desert you.

Cleverbot: Never gonna tell a lie!

User: Never gonna say goodbye.

Cleverbot: Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.

User: Never gonna give you up.

Cleverbot: Never gonna let you down.

User: Never gonna run around and desert you.

Cleverbot: Never gonna tell a lie.

User: Never gonna say goodbye.

Cleverbot: Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.  
User: Never gonna give you up.

Cleverbot: Never gonna let you down.

User: Never gonna run around and desert you.

Cleverbot: Never gonna tell a lie.

User: Never gonna say goodbye.

Cleverbot: Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.


End file.
